TDN's meltdown
16:02 <@Bigez> "I hate BB and he's fat." 16:02 <@Bigez> -Ryan 16:02 .. 16:02 TheSnapper @109.76.118.253 has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 16:02 Can you not? 16:02 <@TDFFan13> OKAY 16:02 <@TDFFan13> I DIDN'T SAY THE LAST PART 16:02 <@TDFFan13> WTF 16:03 Like seriosuly, it's a legitimate question 16:03 <@Bigez> Lulz. 16:03 Can you please. f**king. not! 16:03 ImSorry ~ImSorry@109.76.118.253 has joined #tdwiki-chat 16:03 <@Bigez> TDN, calm down. 16:03 <@TDFFan13> TDN, calm down. 16:03 <@TDFFan13> HEY 16:03 <@TDFFan13> XD 16:03 Dear friends, 16:03 I am sorry if I offended you 16:03 I value our friendship 16:03 <@CD-TDA> it's alright TDF 16:04 <@Bigez> "TDN and BB are probs butt f**king." 16:04 please do not let this damage it. 16:04 <@Bigez> -Ryan 16:04 :| 16:04 :@ 16:04 Ok 16:04 Yall need to f**king stop! 16:04 Yours sincerely, 16:04 It's getting old! 16:04 Total Drama Fan 1000 16:04 TDF 16:04 dont entertain their imaturity 16:04 ImSorry has changed nick to TDFan1000 16:04 you have every right to be pissed 16:04 <@TDFFan13> Our what? 16:04 <@Bigez> "When TDN sweats it looks like melting chocolate." 16:04 <@Bigez> -Ryan 16:04 <@TDFFan13> :| 16:04 F**K OFF 16:05 Lick, lick. 16:05 IM TIRED OF THIS S**T 16:05 <@TDFFan13> "He's so med." 16:05 <@TDFFan13> -Bigez 16:05 <@TDFFan13> oops 16:05 <@TDFFan13> :| 16:05 NOW I SEE WHY SAM IS SO ANGRY 16:05 <@Bigez> TDN, I don't know what to say. 16:05 <@Bigez> :-/ 16:05 YOU ARE ALL 16:05 IMMATURE 16:05 UNFUNNY 16:05 CYNICAL 16:06 LITTLE D**KWADS 16:06 I can't tell if he is serious or not. 16:06 Are you serious? 16:06 I AM 16:06 IM TIRED OF THIS 16:06 IT'S ANNOYING 16:06 <@CD-TDA> calm down TDN 16:06 <@Bigez> "What a nark." 16:06 <@Bigez> -Ryan 16:06 <@TDFFan13> ............ 16:06 LEGITITMATELY ANNOYING 16:06 just 16:06 _-_ 16:06 But 16:06 ugh 16:06 <@TDFFan13> um 16:06 <@TDFFan13> you swore 16:06 I censored 16:06 <@TDFFan13> you're supposed to say boob or breast 16:06 what are you talking aboyt 16:06 what?! 16:06 <@TDFFan13> you said the t-word 16:07 when? 16:07 <@CD-TDA> herpes 16:07 <@TDFFan13> um 16:07 oh 16:07 for the 16:07 <@TDFFan13> 16:06 LEGIT**MATELY ANNOYING 16:07 that was a typo and you know it 16:07 since im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO famous for them 16:07 <@Bigez> "I wonder if TDN and another black guy intercourse." 16:07 <@Bigez> -Ryan 16:07 <@TDFFan13> OKAY BIGEZ THANK YOU 16:07 No we do not. But you'd like that 16:08 <@TDFFan13> O_O 16:08 <@TDFFan13> O_O""""""""""" 16:08 Can we tape it? 16:08 I mean 16:08 <@TDFFan13> O_O""""""""""""""""""""""" 16:08 <@Bigez> "TDN isn't a homosexual. He's a negrosexual." 16:08 :$ 16:08 <@TDFFan13> O_O"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 16:08 <@Bigez> -Eyan 16:08 Bet you want both our BIG. LARGE. BLACK. C**KS 16:08 <@Bigez> *Ryan 16:08 <@TDFFan13> um 16:08 <@TDFFan13> I don't 16:08 Oh my. 16:08 <@TDFFan13> I feel like that's 16:08 :$ 16:08 <@TDFFan13> crossing 16:08 <@TDFFan13> some sort of line there 16:08 <@CD-TDA> what 16:08 like you've never crossed that line? 16:08 with all your racxist jokes>! 16:08 *racist 16:08 <@CD-TDA> calm down :| 16:09 <@TDFFan13> TDN you're at a 10 right now 16:09 <@TDFFan13> we're going to need you at a 5 16:09 <@TDFFan13> or maybe a 7 16:09 *sighs* sorry, just. these two need to learn how to grow up Category:Content Category:Gewn